


Games

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: blackcest100, Drabble, Marauders' Era, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-25
Updated: 2008-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black cousins are playing Scrabble. Although they might be having secret, unspoken conversations too, but that's open to interpretation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, you actually can spell out all those words. Although, the chance of the universe actually conspiring to allow it is another matter...

Narcissa placed the small, ivory squares on the board. G.L.U.T.T.O.N.Y., she spelt out with her usual precision, giving Regulus and his chocolate an arched-brow look. Reg just snorted and sliced P.R.I.D.E. through Dromeda’s innocuous T.R.E.A.S.U.R.E.

Sirius and Bella exchanged a knowing smile. So, it was to be the Seven Deadlies, mmm?

Her hand sliding along Narcissa’s thigh beneath the table, Bella lettered L.U.S.T. and Dromeda, always somehow left-out, looked slightly bemused as Regulus licked his chocolaty fingers _meaningfully._

Sirius studied the pile of unused letters hungrily and hoped for G.R.E.E.D., inspired, as it were, by the memory of tangled bedsheets…


End file.
